Rain and Winter
by adindaoh
Summary: YAOI , BOY X BOY M-PREG penyesaan akan selalu datang di akhir menimbulkan luka yang begitu dalam dan menyakitkan HUNHAN,KAISOO,CHANBAEK,HUNRENE
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _Present New Story From AdindaOh_

" **RAIN AND WINTER** "

Cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyung Soo

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Zi Yu

Irene (Bae joo hyun)

And orther

Genre : Family, romance , sad , familly,hurt&Comfort

Rate : T-M

WARNING ! BOYS LOVE , BOY X BOY , M-PREG

 _ **(THIS MY FIRST SAD STORY FROM ADINDAOH)**_

 _ **(Jika kalian enggan membaca hal yang berbau sedih dan menyayat hati harap tidak membaca fanfic ini, untuk sedikit bocoran fanfic ini memang dirancang untuk akhir yang sedih dengan sebuah penyesalan yang begitu dalam , jadi jangan meminta untuk membuat ini happy ending, so Im sorry for this story"**_

 _ **(kalian bisa mendengarkan lagu korea yang memiliki melody dan lirik yang sedih, bacalah fanfic ini dengan perlahan dan resapi anggap anda yang menjadi tokoh dalam cerita tsb kalau dinda sih nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu ailee ost nya goblin)**_

 _ **(HAPPY READING CHINGU)**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

 _Manusia tak bisa memilih untuk melawan kehendak Tuhan_

 _Mereka hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang di kehendaki Tuhan pada hidup_

 _Termasuk mengambil seseorang yang teramat penting bagi hidup mereka kembali kesisinya dalam kedamaian abadi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tes

Tes

"Ziyu kau terjebak hujan lagi?" Tanya seorang pegawai cafe pada anak laki-laki kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahunan yang sedang duduk dipojokan cafe. Mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya pemilik nama Ziyu itu mengangguk imut

"Bukankah kau membawa payung dan mantel hujan"

"Ziyu membawanya Hyung bahkan Ziyu membawa dua payung"Jawabnya dan membuka tasnya lalu menunjukan dua payung lipat berwarna pink dan biru pada pegawai cafe itu.

"Taehyun Hyung terima kasih coklatnya" Ucap Ziyu imut baru menyadari ada segelas coklat panas didepannya

"Sama-sama Ziyu-ya,-" Taehyun melirik pada sebucket mawar putih pada kursi disamping Ziyu "-..Bunga itu untuk Eommamu ya , Kau akan mengunjunginya sendirian lagi?"

Ziyu tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat"Aku sangat merindukannya Hyung, lagipula aku ingin memperlihatkan pada Eomma jika hari ini aku kembali mendapat nilai sempurna disemua mata pelajaranku"

"Eommamu pasti bangga padamu ,kalau begitu duduklah dengan tenang disini Hyung harus kembali bekerja" Kata Taehyun tersenyum mengusak pelan rambut hitam Ziyu dan kembali untuk bekerja

"Tentu saja Hyung ,selamat bekerja Hyung"

Ziyu masih sibuk memandang keluar dimana tetesan air hujan masih turun dengan derasnya membasahi bumi. Ia sangat menyukai hujan, kerena hujan mengingatkannya pada Eommanya dan Ziyu sangat senang jika hujan turun.

" _Eomma, kenapa eomma suka hujan ? "_

" _Karena hujan bisa menyejukkan hati eomma hujan juga memberi ketenangan bagi eomma , kalau Ziyu lebih menyukai hujan atau salju?"_

" _Umh!Ziyu menyukai keduanya Eomma karena hujan dan salju mereka sama ,mereka sangat cantik tapi Eomma lebih cantik dan tak ada tandingannya di dunia"_

" _Anak nakal"_

Ziyu mengeluarkan mantel hujan dan payung dari dalam rangselnya kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Taehyun yang tengah melayani seorang pembeli "Hyung Ziyu pulang dulu , Annyeong"

Taehyun yang tengah melayani pembeli menoleh ke arah Ziyu dan tersenyum "Hati-hati Ziyu"

.

.

.

Ziyu berjalan dengan memeluk sebucket bungannya dan jangan lupakan dengan mantel _baby blue_ yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya serta payung bewarna _pink_ ditangannya. Katakanlah Ziyu berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya yang akan diantar jemput kemanapun mereka ingin dan akan pergi. Ia bukannya tak memiliki seseorang yang mengantar jemputnya Ziyu hanya suka sendiri sebut lah ia sudah mandiri.

Ziyu berhenti pada sebuah halte untuk sekedar duduk , itu sudah rutinitas sehari-harinya usai pulang sekolah namun hanya saat hujan dan salju turun. Halte ini adalah tempat ia dan eommanya duduk saat hujan dan salju turun. Mereka akan duduk disana walaupun membawa payung dan tidak menunggu bis datang. Ziyu masih ingat apa yang ia degarkan dari eommanya saat itu , semuanya tersimpan rapi dalam hatinya yang paling dalam

" _Eomma kenapa kita duduk disini bukankah rumah kita sudah dekat"_

" _Eomma sangat meyukai halte ini"_

" _Kenapa Eomma?"_

" _Karena di halte ini dulu adalah tempat pertama kalinya Eomma dan Appamu bertemu saat hujan seperti ini"_

" _Benarkah Eomma"_

" _Iya Ziyu sayang"_

Ziyu menutup payungnya dan menaruhnya disamping tempat duduknya, halte ini sepi tak ada seorangpun disini mengingat saat ini hujan. Tapi hal itu membuat Ziyu menjadi lebih nyaman karenannya

"Mobil sialan"

Ziyu menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang nampak kesal disampingnya. Ia menatap Pria yang ia duga seumuran dengan Eommanya itu tengah mengerutu dan menepuk-nepuk setelan kemejanya yang terkena air hujan. Pria itu menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan hingga tatapanya bertemu dengan tatapan polos Ziyu

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu pada Ziyu. Ziyu menggeleng pelan dan membuka tasnya mengambil sebuah payung berwarna baby blue dan memberikkannya pada pria disampingnya namun hanya di beri tatapanbinggung oleh pria itu

"Mobil ahjussi mogok ya" Tanya Ziyu pada pria itu "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat-.." ia menunjuk mobil hitam yang beradatak jauh dari tepatnya berdiri "..-sedang apa anak kecil sepertimu duduk disini sendirian?"

"Ah! Ziyu hanya ingin lagipula masih hujan" jawab Ziyu dan memberikan payung baby bluenya pada pria itu "Ahjussi pakailah ini agar bajumu tak bertambah basah"

"Eh! Terimakasih dan apa namamu Ziyu?" Tanya pria itu "Ya ahjussi namaku Ziyu , Kalau ahjussi siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun"

' _ **Ziyu juga berharap bisa bertemu dengan Appa di halte ini seperti Eomma bertemu dengannya saat hujan turun'**_

.

.

.

"Ziyu pulangg~" Teriak Ziyu keras saat memasuki rumahnya

"Ziyu sudah pulang" seorang pria cantik menghampiri Ziyu dan mengambil alih bucket bunga beserta tas Ziyu.

"Ne Eomma diluar sedang hujan makanya Ziyu pulang telat" Katanya

"Soo Eomma dimana Tae Oh dan Kai Appa?" tanya Ziyu saat melihat rumahnya terasa sedikit sepi

Kyungsoo mendudukan Ziyu pada kursi makan dan memberikanya segelas susu hangat " Jongin Appa sedang membantu mengerjakan tugasnya Tae Oh, nanti Ziyu bergabunglah belajar ya"

"Ne Eomma"

Kyungsoo meletakan mawar yang dibawa Ziyu ke atas meja ruang keluarga, ia tersenyum menatap foto yang terpajang di ruang keluarganya itu

"Anakmu tumbuh dengan sangat baik dia begitu pintar walaupun ia tumbuh tanpamu dan Appanya"

" _Soo-ya"_

"Hm" balas Kyungsoo saat sebuah lengan kekar memeluk tubuhya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kai dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk balik tubuh suaminya "Aku hanya merindukan sahabatku ini sudah hampir satu tahun setelah ia pergi, apa ia bahagia disana? Apa ia memikirkan Ziyu? Apa ia juga merindukkan Ziyu dan kita semua?"

Kai mengerti dengan hal yangdi ucapkan Kyungsoo saat ini smua terlalu jelas untuknya. Ia membuat gerakan mengelus punggung istrinya yang tengah terisak saat ini.

"Dia pasti bahagia sayang dan tentu saja ia memikirkan Ziyu dan merindukannya serta kita semua disini, _ssst_ ..berhentilah menangis kau tak ingin Ziyu dan Tae Oh melihatnya kan mereka pasti juga sedih melihatmu seperti ini" Kata Kai lembut dan mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sedikit mengangkat kepalanya memberi jarak agar ia bisa eihat wajah suaminya saat ini. Kai mengusap lelehan air mata Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

.

.

.

 _Semua orang bahkan merasakan sakit yang teramat pada hati mereka_

 _Kala malaikat yang begitu mereka cintai dan kasihi yang selalu berada dia antara mereka pergi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung_ melihat hujan lagi?" Tanya Tae Oh menghampiri Ziyu yang duduk pada sofa didepan jendela besar kamar mereka dan ikut duduk disamping Ziyu. Ziyu menoleh pada Tae Oh lalu mengangguk "Aku merindukan Eomma Tae Oh" jawabnya lirih dan menumpukan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"Bagaima jika besok kita melihatnya Tae Oh akan menemani _Hyung_ ," Usul Tae Oh pada Ziyu yang kini sudah menatapnya. "Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana kalau Kai Appa dan Kyumg Eomma tidak mengizinkan?"

Tae Oh tersenyum jahil "Tenang saja _Hyung_ , Bagaimana jika kita pergi saat pulang sekolah besok lagi pula besok Appa dan Eomma akan pergi bersama teman kantornya Tae Oh mendengarnya tadi"

Ziyu menatap Tae Oh dengan mata berbinar dan menganggu"Oke"

Dan keduanya tertawa _jenaka_ bersama- sama sambil berpelukan.

Pagi menjelang terlihat Tae Oh dan Ziyu sudah rapi dengan pakaian seragam mereka bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah.

"Selamat pagi Appa...Eomma" Teriak kedua bocah berumur 6 tahun itu bersamaan saat menuruni tangga dan berjalang menghampiri Kai yang duduk di ruang makan dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka

"Pagi jagoan-jagoan Appa" Balas Kai dan mencium satu-persatu kening Ziyu dan Tae Oh secara bergantian lalu mendudukan Ziyu dan Tae Oh pada kursi makan mereka masing-masing

" _Aigoo~_ anak-anak Eomma kenapa sangat tampan hari ini" Goda Kyungsoo sambil menaruh dua gelas susu dan beberapa potong roti di depan Ziyu dan Tae Oh

Mendengar ucapan Eomma mereka membuat keduanya tertawa "TENTU SAJA" Teriak mereka bersamaan dan begitu semangat

"Ada apa dengan kalian tak biasanya kalian sesemangat ini" Tanya Kai pada kedua jagoannya itu. Ziyu dan Tae Oh saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum kembali tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi mereka yang tersusun rapi.

"Sudahlah _sayang_ memangnya tidak boleh mereka seperti itu, lagi pula itu lebih baik seperti ini kan" Sela Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Benar Eomma" kata Ziyu masih dengan senyuman lebarnya dan disertai anggukan dari Tae Oh.

"Eomma Appa Tae Oh dan _Hyung_ akan pergi menjenguk Lu Eomma nanti sepulang sekolah, Bolehkan?" Tanya Tae Oh pada kedua orang tuanya. Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk bersamaan "Ingat jangan pergi kemanapun setelah itu dan langsung pulang" Kata Kyungsoo mengingatkan kedua putranya membuat keduanya mengangguk.

"Kami sudah selesai Eomma Appa, kami berangkat dulu" Kata Ziyu dan memakai tasnya diikuti Tae Oh. "Kalian tidak mau Appa antar?" Tanya Kai pada kedua putrannya. Keduanya menggeleng imut " _Anniya_ kami akan berangkat sendiri Eomma Appa , iyakan _hyung?"_ ujar Tae Oh dan diangguki Ziyu lalu keduanya berpamitan pada kedua orang tua mereka sebelum pergi.

.

 _Butuh waktu yang begitu lama untuk melupakan sebuah cinta sejati ataupun itu tidak bisa sama sekali_

 _._

Sehun memandang keluar jendela ruang kerjanya dalam diam ,pikirannya masih tertuju pada satu orang. Seseorang yang masih mengisi ruang hantinya dan tak dapat ia enyahkan ataupun ia tak akan membiarkan pergi.

Tes

Tes

Air matanya jatuh begitu saja dipipi tirusnya semua kenangan itu terus berputar seperti kaset rusak di otaknya. Wajahnya , senyumannya ,tawanya , tangisnya bahkan perginya ia masih ingat dan ia begitu merasa sesak didadanya tak bisa bernafas. Ia bodoh orang yang paling tak berguna didunia , pengecut , _brengsek_ dan sialan. Ia memang terlihat baik diluar fisiknya namun berbeda dengan bagaimana hancur dan terpuruknya hatinya. Ia merasa begitu kosong dan terpuruk sendirian. Sehun menutup hatinya bagi orang lain dan ia tak ingin membukanya lagi karena hainya sudah milik orang lain dan tidak ada tempat lagi bagi siapapaun kecuali _Luhan_.

" _Sehun aku mencintaimu sangat"_

" _Aku juga mencitaimu Lu"_

Ia memejamkan matanya kala segelintir ingatan itu terigiang di pikirannya , suaranya masih begitu jelas walaupun itu sudah berlalu begitu lama.

" _Hiks..hiks..Lu~_ " ia terduduk dilantai ruang kerjannya yang dingin memukul dadanya berulang kali yang terasa begitu sesak .

"Lu aku mencintaimu sayang" Gumannya dalam tangisannya yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Sakitnya masih begitu terasa meski 5 tahun sudah berlalu , kenangan itu akan tetap menjadi ingatan yang akan terkikis oleh waktu.

Dibalik pintu Irene nampak membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tangisannya tak terdengar melihat begitu menyedihkan seorang Sehun. Walaupun ini sudah memasuki tahun kelima usia pernikahan mereka Sehun masih belum bisa ataupun ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Irene memang egois namun ia mencintai Sehun dan ia akan melakukan apapun agar Sehun tetap bersamanya meski akhirnya ia juga tak dapat mendapatkan hatinya meski sedikit. Tapi semua sudah berlalu dan ia pikir rasa cinta Sehun pada Luhan akan berkurang setidaknya sedikit namun Irene salah bukannya berkurang ia dapat melihat perasaan itu semakin dalam dan kuat.

" _Sehun bisakah kau mencintaiku_ "

.

Ziyu dan Tae Oh duduk di sebuah halte bis seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan usai jam sekolah berakhir. Kedua bocah berumur enam tahun itu nampak membawa dua bucket bunga mawar putih di masing-masing tangannya. Hari ini baru menunjukan pukul 2 siang tapi hujan sudah turun lumayan deras.

" _Hyung_ kenapa hujan lagi ?Tae Oh meninggalkan payungnya di atas meja belajar kita _Hyung_ " kata Tae Oh menunduk sedih. Ziyu tersenyum imut dan mengusak pelan rambut Tae Oh membuat Tae Oh mendongakan kepalanya menatap Ziyu "Tidak apa lagi pula kita akan naik bis kan, aku juga hanya bawa satu payung karena payung satunya sudah Ziyu berikan pada seorang ahjussi kemarin" kata Ziyu pada Tae Oh. Sebenarnya mereka sudah menunggu bis hampir satu jam namun belum datang juga , Ziyu berpikir mungkin karena hujan.

" _Hyung_ "

"Iya ada apa"

"Apa _Hyung_ sangat merindukan Lu Eomma"

"Tentu saja bahkan setiap hari aku merindukan Eomma"

"Eomma Lu pasti masih sangat cantik iyakan _hyung?_ "

"Tentu saja"

Tiit..Titt

Ziyu dan Tae Oh melihat didepan mereka dimana sebuah mobil hitam yang nampak mahal itu berhenti didepan mereka. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan bingung sebelum seseorang pria tinggi yang sangat tampan keluar dari mobil dengan sebuah payung baby blue ditangannya dan menghampiri Ziyu dan Tae Oh. " _Eh_! Ahjussi" guman Ziyu saat tau siapa ahjussi yang ada didepannya itu.

"Astaga Ziyu kenapa kau selalu disini" Tanya Sehun pada anak didepannya. Ia pikir itu bukan Ziyu anak yang kemarin meminjamkan payung padanya namun saat ia tau itu Ziyu, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak itu padahal ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk sebuah acara makan malam bersama kliennya.

"Ziyu dan Tae Oh sedang menunggu bis Ahjussi tapi belum datang juga" kata Ziyu pada Sehun.

"Memangnya kalian akan kemana?"

"Ziyu dan Tae Oh ingin menjemput Eomma"

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar?"tawar Sehun. Ziyu dan Tae Oh saling menatap sebelum mengganguk setuju. Sehun tersenyum dan membimbing kedua anak itu masuk kemobilnya dengan Ziyu didepan dan Tae Oh duduk dibelakang.

"Jadi kemana aku harus mengantar kalian"Tanya Sehun saat sudah duduk di bangku kemudi pada Ziyu.

"Antar kami ke pemakaman pinggiran kota Ahjussi" Jawab Ziyu membuat Sehun menatapnya

"Kenapa kalian akan kesana?"

" _Karena disana tepat Eomma Ziyu beristirahat_ " balas Ziyu tersenyum di ikuti Tae Oh.

"Ba-baiklah" ucap Sehun dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang di tuju Ziyu dan Tae Oh.

 _Hari ini kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan akan kau terima_

 _Saat kau rasakan begitu pahit dan mnyesakkan_

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya saat sudah sampai di areal pemakaman yang hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja. Hujannya sudah reda saat mereka sampai disana Ziyu dan Tae Oh berucap terimakasih pada Sehun sebelum keluar mobilnya dengan membawa bucket mawar putih ditangannya. Sehun tersenyum dan keluar dari mobilnya berjalan menyusul kedua anak kecil itu yang nampak berdiri didepan sebuah pusara tengah membungkuk dan meletakkan bucket bunga.

"Ahjussi" panggil Ziyu dan Tae Oh melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun menyuruhnya mendekat. Ziyu nampak tengah berbicara pada pusara Eommanya dengan begitu ceria dan Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Anyyeong Eomma Oh Ziyu dan Kim Tae Oh disini" Suara Ziyu terdengar dan entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdebar. Jadi marga Ziyu adalah Oh dan entah mengapa ia menjadi begitu gelisah.

"Eomma ini sudah hampir satu tahun setelah Eomma pergi , Apa Eomma bahagia dan baik-baik saja?"

"Ziyu , Tae Oh dengan Kai Appa dan Soo Eomma baik-baik saja" Ziyu melirik Sehun yang berjarak tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari mereka

"Eomma Ziyu punya teman baru nama Sehun Ahjussi dia baik sekali mau mengantarkan kami kemari", tunjuk Ziyu pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lagi dan mengusak rambut kedua bocah enam tahun itu dengan gemas sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya hendak membungkuk memberi hormat pada Eomma Ziyu. Namun tubuhnya terasa kaku , lidahnya terasa kelu dan matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan

Tes

Setetes air mata jatuh dipipi tirusnya saat matanya menatap pusara itu

 _ **Oh Luhan**_

 _ **20-04-1990-12-04-2016**_

Disana terdapat sebuah foto seorang pria cantik dengan senyumannya yang begitu cantik.

 _Hahh...hahh_

BRAK

Sehun terjatuh bertumpu pada lututnya dengan tangannya yang memegangi dadanya " _Tidak_..- _ini tidak mungkin_ " gumannya.

"Luhan..Luhanku ti-tidak"

"Sehun"

Sehun menoleh dengan linangan air mata diwajahnya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Disana Kai berdiri menatapnya dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya yang merangkul Ziyu dan Tae Oh.

"Sayang pergilah kemobil dulu bersama anak-anak" kata Kai pada Kyungsoo yang mengangguk. "Ayo sayang kita kemobil" Ajak Kyungsoo pada kedua putranya lalu menuntun mereka berjalan menjauhi Kai dan Sehun. Kai berjongkok didepan Sehun dan menepuk bahunya "Sehun maafkan aku" Sesal Kai matanya nampak sudah berkaca-kaca.

" _Tidak..._ Kai"

"Luhan dia-.." lirih Kai tak bisa meanjutkan perkataannya

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menepis tangan Kai di bahunya. Ia menatap pusara Luhan dan memeluknya tak peduli bajunya kotor dan basah karena hujan kembali turun " _Lu_ -... kenapa kau pergi hum! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini _hiks_ .. _Lu_ kau boleh menghukumku ta-tapi ..- _Luhan..Lu ...Arghhhhhh_ ~" Sehun memukul dadanya cukup keras dan menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Hujan turun semakin deras seakan mengerti tentang kesedihan Sehun lukanya dulu bahkan beum sebuh dan kini ia mendapatkan luka yang lebih dalam dan lebih menyakitkan lagi

" _ **Arghhhh...LUHANNN**_ ~"

 _Hujan yang mempertemukan kita dan hujan juga yang menjadi saksi perpisahan kita_

 _Pecayalah kematian bukan akhir dari kisah ini_

 _Marilah bertemu suatu saat nanti dalam keadaan yang lebih baik_

 _Aku akan tetap bersamamu dan mencintaimu_

 _(Oh Luhan)_

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ooowww! Dinda gak tau ini ngena apa enggak sedihnya. Dinda terinpirasi dari drama goblin dan dramanya abang jongmyeon. Dinda dengerin lagunya ost goblin yang nyanyi ailee sama ostnya drama abang jongmyeon yang lupa judulnya sama instrumen yang dimainin kim hana and woo jo pake piano itu loh duh dinda rasanya ngenes banget dah. Ff ini hanya beberapa chapter dan alurnya mundur habis ini bakal diceritaiin tentang kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan chap depan. Karena dikit dinda mutusin buat bongkar nya chap satu kalo yang lain biarlah terungkap seiring berjalannya ini gak riweh banget kok dan buat TFSM oke deh dinda gak jadi hapus ta i dinda gak janji ya bakl update lagi nyari inpirasi dan dinda masih binggung buat lanjutinnya gimana tapi dinda janji bakal selesain semua ceritanya dinda**_

 _ **(HAPPY READING AND REVIEWS,FAV OR FOLLOW)**_

 _ **KAMSAHAMNIDA**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aku kehilanganmu...

Aku kehilangan duniaku...

Jadi apakah aku masih harus bertahan dengan semuanya...

Katakan padaku , Jawablah aku...

RAIN AND WINTER

happy reading HHHS

"Sehun, Kumohon jangan seperti ini"

"Kau tahu Kai mimpiku kali ini mengapa begitu buruk"

"Sehun"

"Kenapa begini , Kenapa...A-apa Luhan membenciku atau dia sudah tidak mencintaiku"

"Sehun..-"

"Lu kenapa , Katakan padaku Lu aku butuh jawaban ..-Lu kenapa kau diam..Lu-..LUHANNNNNNN~"

 **Aku berpikir kenapa Tuhan hanya memberikan luka padaku**

 **Apa aku sebegitu berdosakah selama ini**

 **Kenapa Tuhan mengambilmu, mengapa Tuhan mengambil hidupmu**

FLASHBACK

Tes

Tes

Pria cantik itu mendongak menatap langit saat butiran-butiran air hujan mulai berjatuhan. bibirnya mengerucut lucu sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku halte seorang diri.

"Uh! Lulu tidak bawa payung kenapa sekarang turun hujan" gerutunya imut. untung saja ia memakai jaket lumyan tebal untuk melindungi tubuh kecilnya dari dinginnya udara.

"ish! Aku basah"

Luhan kecil menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara orang lain di tempatnya berteduh. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya itu nampak menepuk-nepuk baju seragamnya yang basah.

Merasa diperhatikan anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah dimana Luhan tengah menatapnya dan saat itu pula Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa memerah.

"Hei! Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Anak laki-laki itu pada Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut sebelum mengangguk.

"Duduklah Um..-"

"Sehun, namaku Sehun"

"Umh! Ya Sehun senang berkenalan dengamu"

Sehun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit "Sama-sama dan siapa namamu?"

"Aku?" Tunjuk Luhan pada dirinya sendiri dan Sehun mengangguk

"Aku..-aku Luhan, Sehun"

"Nama yang bagus"

Dan hanya dengan beberapa kata yang baru saja di ucapkan Sehun itu mampu membuat pipi gembil Luhan memerah malu.

"Terimakasih"

"Senang bekenalan denganmu"

"Aku juga , kita teman sekarang"

"Eh!"

"Kita teman"

"Ya, Lu mari berteman"

 ** _Saat ini kau adalah hal yang paling sulit ku jangkau keberadaannya lagi._**

Sehun dan Luhan selalu bersama semenjak hari itu , dimana saling menyebutkan nama mereka saat hujan turun. Mereka memang membuat janji untuk berteman hari itu namun siapa yang tau jika perasaan lebih dari seorang teman tumbuh pada diri mereka masing-masing. Perasaan takut kehilangan , ingin melindungi, dan entahlah semua itu tak dapat di definisikan melalui kata-kata.

 ** _12 april_**

Luhan berjalan terburu-buru dengan sebuah kotak merah muda berukuran sedang di tangannya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis dengan matanya yang menyipit begitu lucu. Beberapa kali Luhan kecil menghentikan laju langkahnya beberapa kali untuk mengambil nafas.

Sesekali matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru taman mencari keberadaan seseorang. Dan ia tersenyum pada akhirnya saat mendapati seorang pria kecil yang sangat tampan duduk dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Sehunnie" Ia memanggil nama itu begitu manja membuat si pemilik nama menoleh dengan cepat dan tersenyum gemas melihat siapa pelaku yang me!anggilnya.

"Kau sudah datang"

"Umh!" Luhan mengangguk dan meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa didepan Sehun yang tengah duduk bersila dibawah salah satu pohon sakura yangsedang berguguran.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Sehun melirik kearah kotak yang ada didepannya.

"Tutup mata dulu" Suruh Luhan Lucu.

"Ish! kenapa harus tutup mata"

"Sehunnie kalau kau tidak menutup mata aku akan pergi lagi" Ancam Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas kalah dan memilih menutup kedua matanya menuruti Luhan "Baiklah , Aku sudah menutup mataku"

"Jangan mengintip"

"Tidak , jadi cepat"

"Ish! dasar tidak sabaran"

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi memilih sedikit membuka matanya hendak mengintik apa yang dilakukan Luhan saat ini.

"Aku bilang jangan mengintip"

"Astaga aku tidak mengintip Lu" Elak Sehun dan kembali menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya.

"Pembohong yang buruk tadi kau akan mengintip dasar Sehun" Omel Luhan

"Baiklah-baiklah , jadi kapan aku harus membuka mataku Lu kenapa lama sekali" Tanya Sehun lagi. Namun ia mengernyit saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan dan segera membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum saat sebuah kotak berukuran lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya ada didepannya saat ini. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan membaca sebuat catatan kecil diatasnya

 ** _"Sehunnie terimakasih sudah menjadi teman Lulu , Lulu sangat menyukai dan menyanyangi Sehun tetap bersama Lulu ya. Selamat ulang tahun ke sepuluh Sehunnie , Semoga Sehun menyukai hadiah dariku aku membuatnya sendiri. sebenarnya tidak Lulu di bantu Mama saat membuatnya :-) "_**

Tulisannya begitu sederhana meskipun begitu hal itu mampu membuat seorang Sehun yang terkenal sebagai anak pendiam dan irit bicaraitu tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia membuka kotak dan menemukan sebuah syal berwarna putih dengan tulisan inisial HH di pucuk sebelah kanannya.

Ia semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat Luhan sudah berada di depannya dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun kecil di kedua tangannya jangan lupakan sebuah lilir berbentuk angka sepuluh dan terdapat pula hiasan berbentuk rusa dan beruang disana.

 _saengil chukahamnida_

 _saengil chukahamnida_

 _saranghaneun uri Sehunnie_

 _saengil chukahamnida_

"Sehunnie selamat ulang tahun maaf kalau kuenya jelek dan kecil , Lulu dibantu mama membuatnya untuk Sehunnie" Kata Luhan sedikit tak enak. Sehun diam , bukan karena apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi tapi ia merasa terlampau bahagia mendapatkan semua ini terlebih dari Luhan.

"Sehunnie tidak suka ya?" Tanya Luhan cemberut , Sehun menggeleng cepat saat menyadari nada kecewa diperkataan Luhan.

"Bukan Lu, Aku sangat menyukainya sungguh terimakasih Lu aku menyukai kue dan hadiahmu" Ucapnya tulus membuat raut wajah Luhan yang cemberut kembali mengembangkan senyuman cerianya

"Kalau begitu ayo tiup lilinya tapi buat permohan dulu"

"Apa harus?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah, permintaanku tahun ini adalah...SEMOGA AKU DAN LUHAN SELALU BERSAMA SELAMANYA DAN AKAN MENIKAH SAAT BESAR NANTI...fuuuuh~"

Sehun meniup lilinnya disertai gelak tawa dari Luhan "Seharusnya permohonanmu itu di ucapkan dalam hati"

Sehun melihat kearah Luhan "Biarkan saja, bukankah leboh baik aku berteriak jadi Tuhan segera mendengarnya dan mengabulkannya dengan cepat"

"Baiklah, Mungkin tahun ini aku juga akan meminta hal yang sama"

"Eh! benarkah"

" Tentu saja kenapa tidak"

"Jadi mau berjanji untuk selalu bersama dan janji untuk menikah saat besar nanti"

"He he he Sehunn~"

"Kenapa tertawa ayo berjanji"

"Iya Sehun aku berjanji"

"Baiklah, janji kita sudah terikat oke! jadi ingat baik-baik"

"Akan aku ingat, jadi lebih baik kita makan saja kuenya bagaimana?"

"Umh! Ayo makan kuenya kelihatannya enak"

 ** _Dapatkah lagi ku genggam tangan yang dulu mengikat janji padaku_**

 ** _dapatkah lagi aku memeluk tubuh seseorang yang kucintai lagi_**

 ** _Bisakah?_**

 ** _12 april 6 tahun kemudian_**

"Ya Tuhan rusa jelek ayo bangun ini sudah siang"

"Luhan ayo bangun kau masih mempunyai 30 menit untuk besiap"

"Luhan akan ku hitung sampai 5 kalau kau tidak bangun akan kucium kau"

"YAK! IYA IYA AKU BANGUN..isshh DASAR MENYEBALKAN" Teriak Luhan dengan cepat mendudukan tubuhnya walaupun dengan mata setengah terpejam di atar ranjang. Sehun yang sedari tadi mengomeli pria cantiknya agar bangun itu tersenyum gemas dan

CUP

YAKK

"Issh..Aku bisa tuli jika kau terus berteriak seperti itu Lu, Lagi pula aku meminta ciuman pagiku" Sehun terkekeh dan segera menurunkan tubuhnya lalu berlari keluar kamar

"DASAR OH SEHUN MESUM"

Sudah lima tahun berlalu semenjak hari ulang tahun Sehun dimana keduanya saling mengikat janji. Luhan ia masih sama , ia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik dan juga cerewet. Berbeda dengan Sehun , ia tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang begitu tampan dan memesona setiap orang.

Dari saat itu mungkin terhitung delapan tahun semenjak kejadian berkenalan mereka masih bersama. Hingga saat ini mereka memasuki Sekolah menengah atas dan tentu saja bersama. semenjak menengah pertama mereka memang audah satu sekolah mungkin hanya sekolah dasar yang membuat mereka tak satu sekolah.

"Aku sudah siap!" Seru Luhan senang dan berjalan turun dari lantai dua kamarnya dan Sehun.

"Kesini makan sarapanmu" Suruh Sehun dan meletakan segelas susu dengan beberapa roti didepan Luhan yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Lu mana dasimu kau tau kan hari ini uoacara penerimaan siswa baru kau mau di hukum" Omel Sehun saat tak sengaja melihat dasi Luhan yang tidak ada di lehernya.

"Aku membawanya lihat ini" jawab Luhan dan mengambil dasinya dari ransel.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah tinggal berdua dengan izin kedua orang tua mereka. Mengingat rumah keduanya berada jauh dari sekolah mungkin memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama sekita 1 jam. sedangkan rumah yang mereka tempati sekarang adalah rumah pemberian orang tua Sehun karena orang tua Luhan tak sekaya orang tua Sehun yang mampu membelikan rumah sebesar ini hanya dengan menjentikkan jari saja.

Sebenarnya papa Sehun yang membelikannya karena entah kenapa mama Sehun tidak menyukai putra semata wayangnya itu tinggal bersamanya. Atau lebih tepatnya Mama Sehun tak suka padanya.

"Hey! Kenapa melamun"

"Eh!" Luhan mengerjap pelan saat tangan besar Sehun mengelus pipinya sayang. ia menggeleng pelan

"Aku tidak melamun Sehun"

"Pembohong yang buruk"

"Baiklah aku hanya ..Umh! memikirkan bagaimana rasanya sekolah baru kita nanti"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu aku akan memanasi mobil dulu sebelum berangkat, setelah itu cepat keluar aku menunggu" Kata Sehun

Luhan mengangguk dan tertawa " Iya Sehunnie , kenapa sekarang kau yang lebih cerewet dariku"

"Biarkan saja" Balas Sehun yang juga tertawa sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu rumahnya.

"AYO BERANGKAT" Teriak Luhan senang dan menghampiri Sehun setelah menghabiskan sarapannya

"Lihatlah siapa yang sangat senang ini, tadi saja tidak mau bangun"

"Dasar Sehunnie menyebalkan"

Blam!

Blam!

Brmm~

Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah, membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai dan mereka masih memiliki 15 menit untuk sampai. Sehun masih fokus pada jalanan saat suara Luhan berseru

"Woah~ Sehunnie lihat bunga sakuranya sudah mekar" Katanya dan membuka jendela mobil lalu menumpukan dagunya pada pintu mobil sambil melihat keluar dimana bunga-bunga sakura tengah berguguran saat ini.

Sehun tersenyum "Kau benar, bagaimana jika nanti kita jalan-jalan ke danau Seokchon?"

Luhan menoleh cepat pada Sehun terlihat begitu senang " Setuju , lagipula aku ingin berfoto dengan bunga sakura"

"Oke kita pergi usai jam sekolah usai nanti"

"Sehunnie tapi aku tak ingin pergi dengan seragam ya?"

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin memakai seragam ini , Kita mampir ke Toko baju saja nanti"

"Ish~ kenapa tidak pulang dulu saja"

"Terlalu lama Lulu" Kekehnya melihat Luhan tengah mencibir padanya

"Terserah kau saja" Cibir Luhan dan kembali menumpukan dagunya pada pintu mobil dengan tangan yang terjulur keluar hendak menadah kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan.

 ** _Biarkan berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu yang setiap detik mengikis kebersamaan_**

LUHANN~

KYUNGG~

"Astaga mereka berisik sekali" Gerutu dua orang pria tampan yang mendengar teriakan menulikan telinga

"Kyung mereka sangat menyebalkan! "

"Kau benar Lu, Ayo kita pergi saja" Ajak Kyungsoo dan mengandeng tangan Luhan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kedua pria tampan yang menatap mereka tak percaya.

"YAK LUHAN BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU DENGAN PRIA HITAM INI" Teriak Sehun saat Luhan bersama Kyungsoo meninggalkannya di belakang

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL HITAM ALBINO"

"KAU TENTU SAJA IDIOT"

"SIALAN KAU OH"

"Ayolah kalian berdua berisik sekali , kalian tidak terlihat keren sekarang" Seorang pria tinggi merangkul Sehun dan Kai dari belakang

"Aku akan tetap keren" Kekeh Sehun

"Yeol aku akan menyusul Luhan dan Kyungsoo dulu" Kata seorang pria yang lebih pendek

"Ya pergilah menyusul mereka, Baek" Balas Chanyeol

...

...

"LUHAN KYUNGSOO"

"Eh! Baekhyun" Guman Luhan dam Kyungsoo saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari belakang mereka.

"Tumben kalian meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Mereka berdua sangat berisik jika bertemu" Kekeh Kyungsoo dan diangguki Luhan.

"Mau sarapan dulu, Kau sudah sarapan Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menyuruhku sarapan tadi" Jawab Luhan

"Dan jangan bilang kau hanya minum susumu pagi ini" Omel Kyungsoo jengah dengan kebiasaan buruk Luhan. Luhan hanya menyengir tak berdosa

"Kalau begitu ayo sarapan dulu" Ajak Baekhyun lagi namun Luhan menggeleng

"Kenapa tidak mau" Protes Kyungsoo melihat penolakan Luhan

"Aku sedang tidak ingin Kyung, Baek lagipula sebentar lagi upacara akan segera dimulai" Jelasnya

"Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan , apa kau tidak dengar nanti setelah upacara kakak kelas kita akan langsung memulai masa orientasi dan kudengar itu sangat berat" Ucap Baekhyun

"Lebih baik kita sarapan dulu atau jika kau menolak aku akan bilang pada Sehun agar dia memarahimu" Ancam Kyungsoo

"Tidak kedua-duanya Kyung , Awas saja jika kau mengadu pada Sehun" Ancam Luhan balik membuat kedua sahabatnya menghela nafas berat

"Baiklah-baiklah tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau pingsan dan mendapat omelan dari Sehun" Balas Kyungsoo

"Aku juga" Tambah Baekhyun

"Tidak akan aku kan kuat Kyungie Baekiie" Jawab Luhan tertawa dan mengapit kedua lengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Ayo ke Lapangan mungkin kita akan terlambat kalau tak segera kesana"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Luhan walau sebenarnya mereka khawatir.

Mereka sudah sampai di lapangan tempat dimana upaca penerimaan siswa baru sedang dilaksanakan. Seoul High School adalah salah satu sekolah untuk para kalangan kaya hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar kaya dan pandai yang bisa masuk ke sini.

Dan keenam sahabat itu termasuk dalam salah satunya.

"Lu kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dengan dua idiot ini" Gerutu Sehun saat baru sampai di lapangan. Luhan menatap Sehun geli

"Kalian cocok jika berdua makanya aku tinggal , Iya kan Kyung?" Kekeh Luhan

"Ya mereka sudah seperti anjing dan kucing sangat berisik"

"Ish! Kalian ini" Desis Sehun dan berdiri dibelakang Luhan sesekali ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang membuat pria cantik itu mencubitnya berkali-kali.

Usai upacara dengan Sehun yang terus mengoda Luhan. Sekarang mereka tengah beridiri di sebuah gedung olahraga yang terdapat disekolah itu untuk melaksanakan hati pertama masa orientasi siswa.

 _Kau tau kakak kelas kita terkenal sangat galak_

 _Ya bahkan mereka sangat kejam_

 _Tahun lalu aku dengar banyak yang pingsan_

 _Mereka terkenal sangat keras_

 _Aku jadi takut!_

 _Aku juga!_

Banyak siswa yang berbisik-bisik sambil memandang sebuah panggung kecil yang di buat di depan mereka. Dimana para kakak kelas yang bertampang tak bersahabat berdiri disana.

"Baiklah, Semuanya diam" Teriak salah satu kakak kelas dari arah depan. Dan seketika semuanya diam tak terkecuali Sehun dan teman-temannya

"Kami sebagai kakak kelas dan pembimbing untuk masa orientasi sekarang akan mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, Aku adalah Kim Woo Bin sebagai ketua"

"Aku Kim Jung Ho"

"Aku Im Yoo Na"

"Aku Lee Seung Hyun"

"Aku Joy"

"Dan aku Park Hyung sik"

"Memang itu penting" Guman Sehun dan mendapat pukulan kecil dari Luhan di lengannya

"Sehun diam kau mau kena hukuman" Omel Luhan membuat Sehun menyengir tak berdosa.

.

.

.

Setelah perkenalan yang memuakkan menurut Sehun itu kini ia hanya menampilkan wajah masamnya yang tak enak dipandang. Karena ya saat pembagian kelompok tadi ia tak dapat satu kelompok bersama Luhan dan ia malah bersama si cerewet Byun.

"Kenapa harus dengan kau sih Bacon" Gerutu Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Memang kau pikir aku mau satu kelompok bersamamu, Ish! aku ingin bersama Yeolli"

"Aku ingin dengan Luhan, Kenapa aku terjebak bersa cerewet sepertimu"

"Ya Tuhan Sehun mulutmu tidak bisa dia apa"

Sedangkan beberapa meter didepan sana nampak Luhan tengah menatap geli pada Sehun dan Baekhyun yang ia simpulkan pasti mereka tengah berdebat kecil.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai yang melihat wajah Luhan seperti menahan tawa.

"Kau pikir Sehun dan Baekhyun akan berdebat lebih dulu"

"Itu pasti apalagi mereka sama-sama cerewet" Kai terkekeh.

"Dan kau sebenarnya ingin bersama Kyung Soo kan?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai membuatnya menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung

"Tentu tapi denganmu tak masalah, Aku akan membuat Sehun iri padaku nanti" Kekeh Kai dengan senyuman idiotnya.

"Kau takkan berani" Kekeh Luhan

"Hey kalian berdua diam" Tegur salah satu senior mereka membuat Kai dan Luhan yang merasa ditegur diam seketika dengan Kai yang mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati berulang kali saat Salah satu seniornya itu berteriak memekakan telingannya.

"Hey kau! Kau Oh Sehun kan?" Tanya salah satu seniornya yang ia ketahui bernama Joy itu.

Luhan hanya mengangguk tak tertarik sekalipun

"Omo! Kau tampan sekali"

"Terimakasih" Ujarnya malas.

"Kalian cepat pergi ke lapangan olahraga dan bawa kantong plastik ini masing-masing" Teriak salah seorang senior pria.

Sehun hanya mengambil kantong plastik yang di perintahkan dengan begitu malas dan berjalan ke arah lapangan yang disebutkan tadi

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini" Itu Kai saat melihat Sehun dan para anggota sekelompoknya berada di lapangan yang sama dengannya.

"Melakukan hal bodoh" Kata Sehun malas matanya melirik ke sekitar lapangan

"Dimana Luhan?" Tanyanya pada Kai saat tak menemukan Luhan dimanapun

"Entahlah! Yang ku lihat tadi ia bersama senior wanita yang satunya lagi mengajaknya pergi entah kemana" Balas Kai menggedikkan bahunya

.

.

"Hey! cepat masuk kau tidak lihat banyak sampah disana kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh" Teriak Yoona pada Luhan dan dua orang teman sekelompoknya yang hanya terdiam di pinggiran kolam.

"Baik Sunbae" Balas kedua teman Luhan dan mulai menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam dengan membawa kantong tempat sampah

"Kau cepat masuk" Tunjuk Yoona pada Luhan yang nampak ragu-ragu

"T-tapi Sunbae aku tidak bisa berenang" Balasnya

"Aku tidak peduli kau masuk atau kau akan mendapat hukuman" Teriak seniornya itu marah.

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan mulai melepas sepatunya lalu perlahan masuk ke dalam kolam. Tapi untung saja ia dapat melihat ada sebuah ban kecil di samping kolam yang dapat ia gunakan. Jujur saja Luhan begitu takut terlebih lagi kolam ini sedalam dua meter sedang tinggi tubuhnya tak sampai dua meter.

Seniornya itu nampak menyeringai puas melihat betapa kesusahannya mereka.

"Selesaikan sampai jam makan siang, Tapi jika kalian belum menyelesaikannya maka kalian tak di perbolehkan untuk makan siang ,Mengerti"

"Mengerti Sunbae"

Kolam renang disekolahnya ini terletak di luar jadi tak ada atap yang menutupinya. Apalagi udara yang terasa begitu dingin karena akan memasuki musim dingin. Luhan sesekali mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa dingin terlebih lagi ia sedang berendam dalan air.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak memakan sarapannya tadi dan sekarang ia begitu lapar. Tapi ia melihat sekeliling kolam yang masih ada beberapa sampah. Luhan naik ke atas dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diikuti kedua temannya

"Kalian terlihat lelah pergilah untuk makan siang" Kata Luhan melihat kedua teman sekelompoknya yang tengah mengigil dan lelah.

"Tapi kita belum selesai membersihkan kolam ini Luhan-ssi" Kata temannya bernama Kim jong Il pada Luhan.

"Jong Il-ssi benar kau juga nampak pucat dan lelah Luhan-ssi" Tambah Park Seo Jeon teman sekelompoknya yang satu lagi.

"Aku baik dan apa kalian tidak lapar?" Kata Luhan

"Umh!" Jong Il dan Seo Jeon saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita ini Luhan-ssi" Tanya Seo jeon

"Kalian tenang saja ku yang akan membersihkannya" Balas Luhan tertawa

"Tapi..-"

"Tidak apa pergilah , Dan jika kalian bertemu Kai katakan padanya untuk datang kemari" Kata Luhan dan diangguki oleh kedua temannya yang mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan kolam.

"Huh! Dingin sekali" Guman Luhan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sebelum melain bannya dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Dikantin nampak Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol, duduk disalah satu bangku disana menunggu pesanan mereka datang dibawa okeh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ish! Sebenarnya Luhan kemana" Geram Sehun kesal

"Memangnya Luhan kemana?" Tanya Chanyeoll yang sibuk dengan game di ponselnya

"Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya, Bodoh"

"Dasar albino mulutmu benar-benar" Omel Chanyeoll.

"Kai-ssi"

"Eh! Aku ada apa?" Tanya Kai saat dua orang yang ia ketahui teman sekelompoknya itu menghampirinya.

"Kalian yang bersama Luhan tadikan?" Tanya Kai membuat Sehun dan Chanyeoll menatao kedua orang itu.

"Kau benar" Jawab Seo Jeon

"Dimana Luhan? Kenapa baju kalian basah?" Tanya Kai baru menyadari bahwa baju kedua orang didepannya ini meneteskan air.

"Kami bertiga mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan kolam renang out door di sebelah barat gedung ini, Kata Luhan-ssi dia menyuruh kami untuk memanggilmu kesana dan menyuruh kami untuk makan siang tapi dia menolak ikut kami dia bilang dia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu dulu" Jelas Joon Il

"A-pa.. Jadi Luhan disana sendiri begitu" Sahut Sehun tak percaya dan keduanya mengangguk

"Aku yang akan kesana kalian disini saja" Kata Sehun dan segera berlari dimana Luhan berada.

.

Sehun berlari seperti orang gila mencari tempat dimana Kolam renang yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tadi. Ia menggeram frustasi saat beberapa kali salah jalan karena belum mengetahui dengan jelas sekolah ini.

Sampai ia tiba di sebuah lorong dengan sebuah tulisan Swimming pool dan segera masuk kedalam sana tanpa berpikir.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang terngah-engah dan sedikit lega saat melihat di depan Sana Luhan dengan sebuah ban kecil berdiri memunggunginya.

"Luhan" Panggil Sehun pelan dan berjalan untuk menghampiri Luhan sebelum

"LUHAN"

ia berteriak dengan mata membelalak saat tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan melemas dan tenggelam dalam kolam meninggalkan ban yang menjadi tempatnya mengapung tadi.

Segun segera berlari dan

BYUR!

Ia menceburkan diri kedalam Kolam lalu berenang kedasar kolam. Ia dapat melihat Luhan tergeletak begitu pucat didasar kolam dan dengan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh itu lalu berenang ke permukaan.

"Lu..Luhan sayang Hey! Lu kau pucat sekali" Panik Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan.

"Lu buka matamu..Hey rusa kecil aku mohon"

Sehun merasa begitu pening karena terlalu khawatir dengan perlahan ia bawa Luhan ke pinggiran kolam dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Sehun menekan dada Luhan berkali-kali dan memberikan ia bantuan pernafasan melalui mulutnya.

"Luham bangun...Luhan" Panggilnya terus menekan dada Luhan hingga

"Uhuk! Haaah~"

"Luhan"

"Se-hun"

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat !endengar suara Luhan begitu lirih dan parau. Ia membawa Luhan kedalam pelukkannya

"Ya Tuhan Lu..Syukulah..Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dapatkan aku merengkuhnya lagi_**

 ** _Dapatkan aku mengatakan cinta padanya_**

 ** _Dapatkah lagi kupandang wajahnya_**

 ** _Dapatkan ku mendengar suaranya lagi_**

 ** _Aku tahu waktu bahkan enggan untuk menunggu_**

 ** _Aku tahu sekarang dosa apa yang aku lakukan_**

 ** _Karena tebusan dosaku itu begitu besar_**

 ** _Karena aku berdosa menyakitimu_**

 ** _Maka inilah yang aku dapatkan_**

 ** _AKU KEHILANGANMU_**

 ** _Dalam sebuah penyesalan tak berujung_**

 ** _AKU KEHILANGANMU_**

 ** _HIDUPKU_**

 ** _DAN_**

 ** _CINTAKU_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC!_**

 ** _HOLLAA!_**

 ** _DINDA BACK!_**

 ** _ISENG UPDATE YANGINI DULU BTW LAM NYA MASIH PENDEK. SORRY OKE DENGAN KESALAHAN UPDATENYA LAM. DINDA GAGAL FOKUS SERIUS._**

 ** _INI LUMAYAN PANJANG LAH IYA NGGK_**

 ** _CHAP DEPAN ADA SEDIKIT CUPLIKAN SOAL KEHIDUPAN SEHUN SEKARAN N FLASHBACKNYA SEKEDARNYA LAH. DINDA LAGI PENGEN PUITIS N NGEDRAMA HAHA. MAKANYA OTAK DINDA RADA ENCER BUAT NULIS KATA-KATA GALAU PLUS DENGERIN LAGU SEDIH TENTUNYA HAHA_**

 ** _UDAH SEGITU AJA YA!_**

 ** _HAPPY READING!_**

 ** _SEE YOU IN NAN GWENCHANA AND LAM AGAIN!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _RAIN AND WINTER_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu seseorang yang tak mampu lagi kugapai keberadaannya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sehun"

Sehun hanya melirik saat suara seorang wanita yang begitu tak ingin ia dengar itu memanggilnya. Ia tak menjawab melainkan hanya berjalan melewati wanita itu.

"Sehun, Aku mohon tak bisakah kau sedikit memperhatikanku?" Tanyanya memelas dengan mata menatap Sehun lekat.

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan dan menghentikan jalannya "Omong kosong" Balasnya kelewat tajam dan begitu datar.

"Sehun aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik untukmu" Kata Irene sedikit kesal dengan aoa yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya bahkan ini sudah menginjak 5 tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Istri yang baik kau bilang aku rasa itu mustahil" Kekeh Sehun pahit sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Irene dengan mata elangnnya yang membengkak membuat Irene menatapnya khawatir "Sehun Kau baik-baik..-"

Sehun menepis tangan Irene saat hendak menyentuh wajahnya

"Peduli apa kau terhadapku"

"Sehun aku istrimu"

"Kau" Sehun berdecih

"Kau hanya istriku bagi kedua orang tuaku dan Kau istriku hanya diatas kertas, Tapi bagiku istriku hanya Luhan" Katanya dingin

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN LUHAN, LUHAN DAN LUHAN AKU MUAK" Teriak Irene histeris

"Kenapa? Aku hanya akan menganggap Luhan sebagai istriku, aku hanya akan menganggap Luhan sebagai orang yang paling penting untukku dan Kau...-" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak saat ingatan tentang Luhan terbayang di kepalannya.

". _..Kau hanya wanita jalang yang menghancurkan rumah tanggaku"_

Irene membekap mulutnya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya matanya sudah memanas "Sehun kenapa kau begini? Aku istrimu yang sah harusnya kau juga mengakui itu Sehun kenapa sulit sekali untukmu"

"Kau ingin aku mengakuimu..-" Sehun mulai melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar sebelum

". _..-Maka itu hanya impianmu saja karena sejauh apapun Luhan pergi dan dimanapun ia saat ini Dia masih satu-satunya istriku...Dan orang yang sangat aku cintai dengan hidupku...Luhan tak akan tergantikan walaupun keberadaannya tak dapat ku jangkau lagi"_ Kata Sehun dan perlahan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sebelum

BLAM!

Membanting kuat pintu kamarnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu keras.

BRAK

Irene menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai setelah Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya "KENAPA...SEHUN AKU ISTRIMU BUKAN DIA LAGI, AKU MENCINTAIMU KENAPA KAU TAK MELIHATNYA..SEHUN ...hikss"

.

.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya pada pinggiran ranjang dan langsung mengarah pada pemandangan halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Sebelum matanya bergulir pada sebuah laci nakas disampingnya. Sehun membukanya dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang terdapat Dirinya dan Luhan tengah tertawa dengan latar belakang sebuah pantai. Ia mengelus wajah Luhan dan kembali memejamkan matanya saat dimana hatinya berdenyut begitu sakit

"Sehun"

Sehun mendengarnya saat suara itu memanggilnya begitu lembut dan ia sangat merindukannya

"Sehunnie"

Ia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana suara itu memanggilnya dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir cerrynya.

 _"Hahh~ Wae..Wae"_

Sehun meremat kuat dadanya gamang akan kenyataan yang ia terima saat ini. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan

 _"WAEEEE?"_

Ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa berharap rasa sesak didadanya sedikit berkurang namun mungkin itu hanya harapannya saja. Berharap semua hanya mimpi buruk dan akan berakhir saat pagi menjelang. Namun itu hanya sebuah angan yang begitu tak masuk akal terkabul. Karena pada nyatanya ia benar-benar kehilangan cintanya. Sehun kehilangan rumahnya

.

.

.

"Apa Sehun ajhussi itu benar Appaku?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh cepat pada Ziyu yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil dengan mata membelalak terkejut.

"Ziyu-ya kau..-"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau dari awal..ani..- Aku sudah tau saat eomma masih hidup"

Kai dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya "Seperti kata Eomma, Appaku benar-benar tampan" Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum

hikks..hikss

"Hyung/Ziyu"

Kai menghentikan mobilnya tepat di halte yang menjadi tempat yang paling Ziyu sukai. Kyungsoo mebalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ziyu yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Sayang semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Eomma Appa pulanglah lebih dulu aku akan turun disini" Kata Ziyu mengambil syal dan tasnya hendak keluar mobil

"Tapi Ziyu..-"

"Aku baik Appa Eomma" Ziyu memberikan senyuman penuh arti agar kedua orang tua angkatnya itu tak merasa khawatir terhadapnya sebelum membuka pintu mobik dan

BLAM

ia menutupnya dengan tangannya yang memberi isyarat agar kedua orang tua angkatnya itu segera pulang dengan sebuah senyuman manis dibibirnya. Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Ziyu diikuti Tae Oh di kursi belakang

Ziyu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte setelah kedua orang tua angkatnya pergi dan tak terlihat. Ia memandang langit yang nampak mendung dengan angin yang bertiup sedikit kencang pentanda Hujan akan turun lagi

"Eomma"

Bibirnya berguman kecil diiringi tetesan air dari langit dan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Ziyu melilitkan syal berwarna biru muda itu pada lehernya sebelum kembali menghela nafas

"Eomma, Kau benar Appa sangat tampan" Ia tersenyum lirih saat lagi-lagi angin menerpa tubuhnya. Namun senyum lirih itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman penuh arti saat ia merasakan kebearadaan ibunya yang selalu ada disampingnya. Seharusnya ia tahu sejauh apapun ibunya pergi. Ibunya tetap ada dihati dan pikirannya

"Hikks..Eomma" Tubuhnya bergetar kecil

"Eomma apa aku membuat Appa sedih? Eomma maafkan Ziyu...-hikss Maafkan Ziyu sudah membuat Appa menangis ...-hikks e-eomma...Eomma Ziyu rindu..-hikss"

 ** _"Ziyu sayang mau berjanji?"_**

 ** _"Apa Eomma?"_**

 ** _"Berjanjilah jika kau bertemu dengan Appamu jangan biarkan ia menangis"_**

 ** _"Eoh! Bukankah semua orang boleh menangis?"_**

 ** _Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Ziyu_**

 ** _"Ya kau benar tapi tidak dengan Appamu ,Ziyu mau mendengar sebuah rahasia?"_**

 ** _"Ziyu mau"_**

 ** _"Appamu itu sebenarnya cengeng tapi jika dia benar-benar sedih dan terluka maka ia baru akan menangis"_**

 ** _"Benarkah?"_**

 ** _"Benar Ziyu sayang , jadi janji pada Eomma Ziyu tidak akan membiarkan Appa menangis mengerti?"_**

 ** _"Ziyu mengerti, Tapi Eomma kenapa Appa tidak boleh menangis?"_**

 ** _"Karena jika Appamu menangis itu akan menyakiti hati Eomma dan Eomma tak menyukainya"_**

 ** _._**

.

"Ziyu"

Ziyu menolehkan kepalanya saat suara berat seseorang memanggil namannya begitu pelan.

"Sayang kenapa menangis?"

Bukan berhenti menangis entah mengapa Ziyu kembali menaggus sesegukan

" _Hikss..A-appa M-mian ..-hiks"_

Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil Ziyu yang menangis dan membenamkan kepalanya sendiri diantara ceruk leher Ziyu. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Ziyu dengan matanya yang terpejam dan mengeluarkan air mata

"Appa"

Sehun diam menikmati rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya saat Ziyu yang ia tahu adalah putranya darah dagingnya yang bahkan tak pernah ia impikan itu memanggilnya.

"Appa"

Ziyu melepas pelukannya dari Sehun yang tengah berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya.

"Appa..-hiks uljima"

Tangan kecil Ziyu mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir dipipi pucat Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan putranya saat ini sebelum ia kembali membuka mata dan mengenggam tangan mungil Ziyu

"Ziyu juga jangan menangis" Kata Sehun mengusap pipi gembil Ziyu dengan tangan besarnya

"Ziyu..-hiks membuat Appa menangis..- _Ziyu bersalah dan Eomma tak menyukainya_ " Racau Ziyu masih disertai dengan isak tangis

Sehun tersenyum sendu "Dan kenapa Eomma tak menyukainya?"

"Karena Eomma bilang jika Appa menangis itu menyakiti Eomma..- _hiks Dan Ziyu sudah menyakiti Eomma karena membuat Appa menangis"_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _"Appa jangan menangis"_

Sehun tak peduli dengan tempat ia berada sekarang. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia inginkan hanya menangis menumpahkan seluruh air matanya merasa beban yang ia rasakan begitu menyakitkan.

"Kenapa Ziyu menangis?"

"Ziyu..Z-ziyu rindu Eomma"

"Appa juga rindu Eommamu sayang, Maafkan Appa tak berada disisimu saat kau tumbuh, Maafkan Appa membuatmu tumbuh sendiri, Maafkan Appa nak" Sehun memeluk tubuh putra kecilnya

"Ziyu putra Appa" Guman Sehun membawa Ziyu kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan Appa nak"

 _ **Sehunna, Kau tahu aku besyukur setidaknya Tuhan masih sayang padaku**_

 _ **Setidaknya ia memberikanku sebuah putra yang begitu manis**_

 _ **Untuk sekedar menjadi pengantimu**_

 _ **Tapi Sehun..**_

 _ **Aku masih merasa kosong**_

 _ **Karena pada dasarnya Kau mustahil lagi kembali kesisiku**_

 _ **Sehun jika boleh aku egois**_

 _ **Apa kita bisa kembali pada masa yang dulu**_

 _ **bisakah kau memeluk lagi tubuhku**_

 _ **Sehun**_

 _ **Kenapa Tuhan memberikan sebuah kisah yang manis pada kita awalnya**_

 _ **Jika Tuhan merencanakan sebuah perpisahan menyakitkan ini**_

 _ **Sehun**_

 _ **hanya ingat satu hal**_

 _ **sejauh manapun aku pergi**_

 _ **dimanapun tempatku berada**_

 _ **dan seberapa lamapun kita berpisah**_

 _ **Aku masih Luhan yang sama**_

 _ **Luhan yang mencintaimu**_

 _ **Sampai kapanpun**_

 _ **Meski jiwaku telah terpisah dari ragaku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc!**_

 ** _Next chap full flashback again._**

 ** _untuk cerita bagaimana masa lalu SEHUN DAN LUHAN_**

 ** _untuk pemberitahuan cerita ini tak akan sampai 20 mungkin hanya akan selesai beberapa chap kemudian amin moga aja ya._**

 ** _Untuk 1-4 chap kedepan full flashback_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _and dinda mau ngucapin happy Luhan day_**

 ** _Semoga bunda Lulu makin sukses, makin cantik dan makin cintah ya sama brondong thehun._**

 ** _Semoga bunda Lulu di berikan kesehatan dan tetep kode-kodean sama Thehun oke._**

 ** _walaupun cuman Bunda sama Thehun dan Tuhan yang tahu_**

 ** _Dinda mah apalah_**

 ** _Maaf dinda telat ngucapinnya soalnya ini barengan sama ulang tahun dinda.._**

 ** _Aseekk samaan sama bunda lulu cuman beda tahun lahirnya doang haha_**

 ** _Happy Luhan and me day_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BUNDA LULU_**

 ** _WE LOVE YOU_**

 ** _-HHHS-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyoto 22/04/2017_**


End file.
